


Root Deep(Coraline AU) (WIP)

by louisbuttcheeks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coraline - Freeform, Multi, Mystery, Romance, i guess, idek what this is, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisbuttcheeks/pseuds/louisbuttcheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as he could remember they were always moving. His mum couldn't seem to bear staying in one place for long after his dad decided to leave them for no apparent reason. Harry Styles was resigned and weary for a teenaged kid; He looked at everything with a sense of passiveness, aware that everything he was experiencing would eventually be whisked away and forgotten. Until they move into another seemingly temporary town where he meets the annoying Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in making a fanfic, so please bear with me. I must apologize in advance for the grammatical and spelling errors I will make. And sorry for the crappy summary- I'm guessing it isn't too intriguing,haha. So to whoever got this far, I want to thank you for your patience! xx

Harry looked out the window in vain. Drops of rain continuously pelted the car's windows, making tiny but forceful pops against the pane. It was impossible to make out anything with a distance of more than 3 feet. Everything was a mass of gray- blurry and washed-out.

~

They'd been traveling for more than 4 hours, to god knows where. His mum showed no signs of stopping. It had been this way for as long as Harry could remember.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

He sighed. "Aren't we always?"

His mum doesn't reply, though he sees her hands grip the steering wheel tighter. He diverts his focus from the window to the almost nonexistent road. He knows he should have already gotten used to their predicament- always moving away and never staying in the same place for too long. There was never enough time for him to get properly accustomed to his environment, and never enough time to make real friends. There was never enough time to make lasting memories. Everything was a fleeting sense of moments for Harry, each one just long enough for him to acknowledge it ever happened. 

He was confused at first. He remembered countless questions filling up his head. Some nights when he couldn't sleep he'd ask what must have been the cause of his father's disappearance. He must've made thousands of excuses for his father: maybe he was kidnapped, maybe he wanted to have a vacation in an island and the boat's engine broke midway and he's stuck at sea, maybe the aliens invited him to live on their planet, maybe he went to buy something from the grocery and forgot his way back home, maybe he died. And as he grew older his excuses became more realistic, until he finally got the idea that his father didn't care about them anymore. It's the excuse he'd stuck with until now. His mum never gave him the answers he needed- just empty assurances that everything would be alright eventually, that everything's fine. Eventually he grew tired listening to her saying that everything was okay and just let go.

After all his father didn't care about them, so why should he?


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay to anyone's who's got this far! xx. Tbh I'm kind of just going with the flow here ; see where the story takes me- and YOU guys. :))

A forceful bump sent Harry crashing against the front seat, jolting him awake. He rubbed his forehead, slightly irritated by the rude awakening. Just as he was about to ask his mother what caused it another one made its way beneath them and shook the car's interior. He grabbed the car seat for support.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"Well, I do remember the landlady making some comment about the roads here being unmaintained." His mum tried her best to explain while she steadied her grip for what seemed to be like a lengthy series of multiple hazards. The car creaked and groaned dangerously with every pothole and obstructing debris- the little bugger clearly wasn't made for roads like these.

"Seems more like trying to force our way through unexplored terrain." He said with as much sarcasm he could muster while clinging to the edge of his seat. Harry looked outside the right window where he could see dead-looking mounds give way to what seemed like a dilapidated manor in the distance. "Well isn't this grand." He murmured as the car shuddered to a halt. His mother turned to him from the driver's seat.

"Please, Harry don't make this any harder for the both of us. I know we've been through rough patches and believe me, I'm doing all I can to make up for whatever we've lost. But can you please, just for once try and act like you don't hate everything?" His mum's tone had a hint of desperation that clung and Harry kind of felt bad. Well, _almost_.

He pretended not to understand what she was saying and instead opened the door. His sneakers were met with a wet squelch; A substantial amount of thick dark mulch had clung to his feet, even some reaching his skinny jeans in dollops. How could his mum expect him to not hate this place? His eyes traced the property. Up close, the house looked like the ones where you see in horror movies where serial killers lived and stored their victims' bodies in the cellar. Definitely one you couldn't come back to and say 'home sweet home' at the end of the day. The tiled roof hardly tiled at at all; The foundation looked like it was about to give in if you stepped inside it. To say that it needed refurnishing was a huge understatement. Harry looked at his mum. He needed her to say that she was only taking a piss on him and that they just actually went here for a quick stopover for gas or anything. _Anything but this._

His mum looked like she was trying to swallow a bone. She looked at Harry and tried for a smile, but even she couldn't manage to fake it. The house looked like a monster. And Harry was expected to live in it until his mum finds a new reason to leave again.


End file.
